Pokémon Reset Bloodlines: Elite Four Drake Interlude
by edinosaur25
Summary: During a vacation with his family, Elite Four member Drake comes across a dangerous foe. Now the old captain will have to use all his skill to protect those he cares. Part of the Resetverse.


**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Elite Four Drake Interlude**

 **By edinosaur25**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon belongs to Satashi Tajiri and Nintendo. The Pokémon Reset Bloodlines universe belongs to **Crossoverpairinglover**. All rights reserved. Knowledge of the main story isn't necessary, but recommended.

* * *

 _"All hands to battle stations! Prepare for combat!" was heard throughout the ship as sailors and Pokemon prepared to face an enemy destroyer that had been sighted only a minute prior. The young, thin-mustached captain looked in expectation at the crew, as well at the upcoming battle. He had only become captain because the previous one had been blown up by a stray shot a few weeks early._

 _"Alright, Pokémon with Hyper Beam on standby, anti-air, eyes on the sky, and Electric-types, get ready for anything from below or above us. I don't want this ship to be sunk by a Gyarados school like it happened with the KLS Aqua," commanded the captain with surprising confidence. He then pulled out a Pokéball from his coat and looked at it for a moment before tossing it._

 _A powerful roar was heard throughout the vessel as the Salamence readied himself to blast any enemy flying Pokemon that came their way. And then he saw the enemy ship, bigger and better armed, unaware it would be in Kyogre's domain very soon._

 _"Captain Drake..." he heard someone calling him from behind_.

* * *

"Uncle Drake?" heard the old captain as he opened his eyes. He was in the cabin of his personal ship, and someone was knocking at his door. Elite Four member Drake stood up from his bed and opened the door, revealing a young woman with violet hair and eyes.

"Have we arrived already Michelle?" asked the captain in a tired tone, which made the girl look a bit concerned. Michelle was actually the granddaughter of his late brother, but he didn't mind that she called him uncle.

"Did you have a bad dream uncle?" she questioned with a concerned look. She certainly had inherited her father's ability to notice things. Drake simply shook his head and grinned. Even at age seventy, he was far taller than his grand-niece.

"Nothing to worry about dear," responded the old man softly as he put on his captain's cap, that he had kept all those years even after retiring from the navy. He also put on his coat and changed his demeanor from a simple old man to an imposing sea captain, with decades of experience both at sea and in Pokemon battling.

"Fitzwilliam said we'll arrive in a couple of hours. The reason I called is because you have a video call. He says he's an old friend," replied the young woman with a smile. Drake could imagine who it was, so he simply nodded and got up, exiting the cabin in a calm pace.

As he walked towards his office below deck, where his laptop was located, he was pleased to see his first mate Fitzwilliam had kept the ship running smoothly while he rested for a few hours.

Despite the ship looking like something out of the age of sailing, it had been modified and modernized shortly after Drake bought it, and it had served him well for many years. _The Golden Sawsbuck_ was the name of the vessel and she was his pride and joy since he had no children of his own. His younger brother Francis had always tried to remedy that, even when he said 'no' more than once. 'Go to a bar, meet some women' he used to say. Darn if he missed him. His nephew Will had actually insisted he took his daughter on this trip, and he gleefully accepted.

...

Drake entered his office, with the open laptop on his desk. He then sat and answered the call. The video call showed an even older man with round glasses and white hair: Moore, Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town, and also a former member of Hoenn's Elite Four.

"Hello, old friend," greeted the Fire-type leader with a smile.

"It's been a long time, you old Torkoal," responded Drake with a grin. Moore only chuckled and answered.

"Indeed, you cranky old dragon. I decided to call to congratulate you on the appointment of a new member for the Elite Four." He was right, after the retirement of one of their members, this young trainer named Phoebe had stepped up and became the newest member of the group.

"She has the skills, and the spirit, not unlike us thirty years ago," responded Drake while slightly stroking his mustache. "Despite her choice of wardrobe," he added dryly. Moore chuckled and continued.

"She mentioned on an interview that her mother used to be an Alolan dancer, so she honors her heritage that way." There was silence for a few seconds before Moore talked.

"It's good that you took your niece on a vacation Drake," said the older man in a solemn tone. "Family is truly what we should treasure." Drake could assume what he was implying.

"You're planning to retire from battling, and let your granddaughter succeed you, aren't you?" asked the Elite Four member with a calm tone. Moore looked sad for a moment but responded.

"Flannery still has some learning to do, but it's only a matter of time before I give her the reins of the gym," said Moore. Drake could understand what he meant. Old trainers like himself could match and even surpass young trainers, but the passage of time would eventually force them all to retire.

"I'm sure retirement will be good for you. Enjoy your golden years as long as possible, my very old friend," replied the old man from the sea with a smile.

"I will. Farewell my friend, enjoy your vacations with your family." The video call then ended. Drake simply remained on his seat and closed his eyes, remembering his first battle as captain.

 _..._

 _"Captain Drake, the enemy vessel is within our reach. What are your orders, sir?" asked Drake's first mate from behind him. He only nodded to acknowledge his words as he approached his Pokemon. He also looked at the bracelet with a stone that had been given to him alongside the position, but decided this wasn't the time to test if they were ready._

 _"If they're within reach, then I'll deal with them myself," answered the young captain without looking at his comrade as he got on Salamence's back. "Stay put, unless I order you to attack," declared the captain as his dragon took to the sky. The night was clear and the moon was almost full, but the enemy didn't start attacking yet. The difference in firepower was against his ship, so a warning shot was necessary. Once they had flown in front of the enemy vessel and were within striking distance, Drake scowled and spoke._

 _"Hyper Beam!" he ordered without flinching and his dragon obeyed. The massive blast pierced through the hull of the ship before its crew had time to react. Then something he hadn't anticipated happened: the entire enemy ship was engulfed in flames. The shockwave of the explosion was so strong it even reached them. When Drake and his confused Pokemon regained their senses, he finally understood what had happened: he had shot the fuel tanks. The burning vessel was now sinking, and it would take its entire crew down with it._

 _'What have I done...?!' thought Drake with anguish. He only wanted to damage the ship or force it to retreat, not to destroy it. All while his enemies' distant cries were swallowed by the sea._

* * *

One hour later their destination became visible: Alto Mare, the city of canals, one of the most visited cities in that part of the world, and a place with Drake's favorite subjects; Dragons and the sea. The beautiful structures had kept both of them entertained for most of the tour throughout the city. While Fitzwilliam and his crew remained on the ship, he and Michelle were being taken on a gondola by a local lad named Ross.

"So, is this your first time in Alto Mare?" asked the young man as he rowed to the young woman.

"This is my first visit, but my uncle has come more than once," replied Michelle, who had let out her Bagon for him to enjoy the view as well.

"Indeed, I came here once shortly after retiring from the navy, and grew fond of this city. Since then I come every few years to enjoy the sights," said Drake solemnly, casually looking in Ross' direction.

Next they passed the statues of the guardians of Alto Mare: Latios and Latias. Called the Eon Duo by some, the sibling guardians were seen as peaceful and benevolent when compared to other Legendary Pokemon, and while their secondary type was unknown, Drake was certain of one thing: they were dragons. What he would give to see them, and perhaps even battle them.

"So, are you here for the annual race? Me and my Wailmer are planning to compete," said Ross with some enthusiasm.

"We are, and uncle Drake is the guest of honor, right?" wondered Michelle while Bagon stared at the statues.

"Aye, a small tournament will be held before the race and I was asked if I could show the young trainers my strength in a match. They're probably not gonna last long, but you must keep yourself sharp, Pokemon included," commented the Elite Four member casually. Ross and Michelle could feel the aura around the old man had become fiery. Both young people only chuckled nervously.

...

Drake decided to let Michelle visit the museum of Alto Mare, and then buy some ice cream while he visited an old acquaintance in the city. The peaceful city had been untouched during the Trainer-Ranger War and that calmed him. He was only a quartermaster when he was sent to the front because he had something most didn't have at the time: Dragons. His family had always had a close relationship with the creatures. When he was young, he was even saved at sea by what he thought was a Dragon Pokemon, even if he couldn't remember it clearly.

Outside the Wataru clan, not many had managed to capture and train Dragon-types effectively, especially the Bagon and Deino lines. But he arrived to the naval academy with members of the three main Dragon lines from Hoenn (even if they weren't evolved yet), and by the time all three were fully evolved, he was already a full-fledged captain. Drake arrived to a gondola workshop where a round, elderly man was busy carving a new boat.

"Business is good, Lorenzo?" he said with a neutral tone. Lorenzo turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's been a long time, Captain Drake. And business is always good here in Alto Mare," said Lorenzo with a smile. "Are you the surprise trainer for the tournament before the race?" inquired the older man while he returned to carving.

"I am, but I decided to walk around a bit before the event. By the way, where's that granddaughter of yours? She was always clinging to you last time I came," said Drake with a smirk.

"Bianca? Don't worry, she's out there painting, and she's fifteen now. By the way, did you come here alone again, or have you found yourself someone to grow old with?" asked Lorenzo while grinning.

"I decided to bring my grand-niece Michelle to see the race. She's sixteen and this is her first visit to the city," answered Drake as he stood against a finished gondola.

"Better than nothing I suppose. I know, how about after the race, all four of us have dinner together. Bianca doesn't have many friends her age, and I know a place with excellent pizza!" replied Lorenzo.

"I'll think about it," said Drake with a thin smile.

* * *

Unaware of Drake's presence and participation in the tournament, flying above the city waters, was the airship belonging to Pokemon Hunter J. She was sitting on the bed of her private quarters, holding a book. She had recently been low on cash thanks to several of her customers getting arrested for various reasons, so that had to be a successful job.

"Ma'am, we're approaching Alto Mare," said one of her henchmen from behind the door. J simply acknowledged his presence with a short reply. The agent went away while J returned her focus to the book she had been reading: Tales and Legends of the Pokémon World by Lawrence I. Lawrence I had been an aristocrat from a century ago that spent most of his life traveling and writing down legends and stories about Legendary Pokemon from around the world.

Among its many stories, there was a legend involving the Legendary Birds and their creator the Guardian of the Sea, the rebirth of the Legendary Beasts by Ho-Oh itself, the clash between Groudon and Kyogre, a legend of how Arceus, creator of the world, brought prosperity to a dying land, and a conflict between two heroes and their ideals. But the story she was currently interested in told of how the Eon Duo defeated a creature, not human, nor Pokemon. And how a defense mechanism no modern science could replicate was created to protect the city, using the soul of a brave Latios who gave his life to protect the city.

To her that was nonsense, but getting information on that mechanism and the Pokemon that guarded it was a worthy prize. She had long since prepared to defeat and capture Legendary Pokémon if she needed to, using both machines and Pokemon to achieve it and would get rid of anyone who tried to intervene with her profits.

She then stood up and prepared to sortie.

* * *

The Tournament was going to be held at Alto Mare's grand plaza, and Drake was surprised both Ross and Michelle decided to participate. The tournament was rather small, with only sixteen trainers, but that was to be expected. Most came here for the sights or the race, not to fight. Drake was sitting on a chair while the MC prepared to begin the announcement. Drake thought that most of the participants and spectators didn't know who he was, since he wasn't for crowds, or spectacles.

"Welcome, to Alto Mare's annual Pokemon tournament! Sixteen trainers have gleefully registered, and a few are even gonna participate in the race shortly afterwards, how exciting! Now, the winner will not only get an amazing prize, they will have the opportunity of fighting against our special guest in a match: From the Hoenn region, welcome, Elite Four member Drake!" The crowd went wild as he stood from his chair and greeted the spectators. Drake could see many older women and even a few young ones were loudly cheering. He felt a bit uneasy with their attention, but didn't let it show in his face. It seemed several people did recognize him, but they said nothing and waited for his name to be announced. That was a pleasant surprise. When they calmed down, Drake decided to give a few words.

"Greetings folks. I'm not a man of speeches, so I'll keep it simple: Give everything you got! Hold nothing back! To whomever wins, I won't go easy on them, so give it your best shot!" said the Elite Four member with a deep and proud voice. The crowd and participants applauded with enthusiasm, and he could see Michelle was incredibly pumped at the idea of facing him.

The tournament went underway relatively fast, and while Ross was eliminated in the first round after a young woman named Neesha defeated his Wailmer with her Vileplume, his niece easily defeated her opponent. But during the semi-finals, Michelle faced Neesha, who had sent out a Rapidash, and things weren't looking too good for his niece.

"Rapidash, let's use Fury Attack!" yelled Neesha as the Fire Horse ran towards the dragon, its horn ready to strike.

"Dodge it and use Dragonbreath!" countered Michelle as the Rock Head Pokemon jumped in the air with surprising agility, avoiding every Fury Attack that came his way. Bagon then unleashed a green Dragonbreath against Rapidash. The horse seemed more annoyed than angry.

"Let's use Poison Jab," said Neesha as her Pokemon's horn glowed with purple energy.

"Stop it with another Dragonbreath!" called Michelle. The small dragon held his ground, and surprisingly, blasted the Rapidash mid-charge. The Fire Horse had to stop and began shaking its head in confusion, almost paralyzed by the Dragon-type move.

"Now Bagon, use Headbutt!" ordered Michelle with a grin as her small partner charged against Rapidash, hitting the Fire-type on the neck. While Rapidash was briefly stunned, it quickly regained footing.

"Rapidash use Bounce!" called the Kanto trainer as her Pokemon jumped high in the air. Bagon wasn't fast enough to dodge as it came down and was hit by the attack. But the dragon got back up, showing it wasn't over yet.

"Dragon Claw, now!" yelled Michelle as her dragon's arm glowed, and ran towards his opponent, scratching the Fire Horse in the face. Rapidash was surprised at the counterattack and staggered a bit, but its trainer wasn't giving up.

"Finish this with Flare Blitz," called Neesha without losing her cool. The Fire Pokemon became encased in flames, and charged straight against the young dragon. The fire struck Bagon, who was sent flying helplessly and landed unconscious.

"Bagon is unable to battle, the winner is Rapidash! The winner of the match is Neesha!" proclaimed the judge. Neesha went to congratulate her exhausted but triumphant Pokemon and caressed it gently before returning it to its Pokeball. Just as Michelle returned her defeated dragon, Neesha approached her.

"You were great. I didn't think an unevolved Pokemon could take so many hits," said Neesha. Michelle smiled and nodded.

"And he will continue to grow and become even stronger, even after he's fully evolved," responded Michelle with determination and a friendly grin. Both female trainers shook hands and parted ways. While Drake was a bit disappointed at the defeat of his grand-niece, he didn't express it, as he knew she still had time to grow and learn from that defeat.

Neesha was crowned winner shortly after when her Blastoise brought down his opponent, a Meganium. Neesha then received a Mystic Water and a nice monetary prize.

...

The exhibition match occurred ten minutes afterwards on a different, much larger arena within the city's main canal. It had several platforms for land Pokemon to stand on and deep enough for even a Wailmer to swim in. Once both trainers were on their respective platforms, Neesha decided to break the ice.

"It's an honor to fight you, sir," she said with formality while slightly bowing. Drake smiled a bit because she clearly wasn't nervous, and looked completely willing to challenge him.

"An honor as well. I'm rather curious to test the trainer who defeated my niece in the semi-finals. Don't worry, I don't hold grudges against losing on a fair fight," he said firmly, while Neesha simply nodded and got ready to fight. The referee then entered the ring.

"The battle between challenger Neesha and Elite Four member Drake will be a three on three battle with no time limit. Both trainers are allowed to switch Pokemon, and the battle will end once all Pokemon of one side are unable to battle. Are we clear?" asked the referee.

"Understood!" they responded in unison. The referee then signaled for them to begin.

"I'll start if you don't mind, lass. Go Altaria!" said Drake as he threw his Poké Ball and the fluffy Dragon-type bird emerged and landed on a platform.

"A Dragon-type eh. I know who to send. Go Wigglytuff!" said Neesha as the Balloon Pokemon emerged from a Moonball.

"Wigglytuff!" declared the Normal/Fairy type as it skipped in excitement. Altaria remained at ease, despite the clear type disadvantage.

"Altaria, use Aerial Ace!" ordered Drake. Altaria immediately took flight and the always accurate move hit Wigglytuff with surprising force. The opposing Pokemon quickly stood up, surprised and in pain, but still fighting ready.

"Respond with Hyper Voice!" ordered Neesha as her Pokemon attacked the Dragon-type with a powerful shock wave.

"Protect yourself with Cotton Guard," called the Dragon trainer. Altaria quickly responded, and a soft white wall emerged, blocking the attack with ease.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" commanded Drake once more. The Humming Pokemon hit the rabbit with its beak, and this time Wigglytuff seemed injured.

"Use Play Rough!" ordered the young woman. Wigglytuff began glowing in a blue light and jumped, punching and kicking Altaria with surprising strength, sending it falling to a platform. Altaria seemed surprised for the first time in the battle, but shrugged it off and took flight once more.

"Use Hyper Voice!" ordered the young woman with excitement. Wigglytuff then yelled to unleash another powerful sonic attack.

"Counter with Dragon Pulse!" ordered Drake with equal spirit. Altaria obeyed, and the Dragon released its purple-colored attack, using the power of the pulse to break the sonic attack, hitting Wigglytuff in full. Despite being unaffected by the Dragon-type attack, the physical force behind the attack left Wigglytuff momentarily stunned.

"Finish it with Aerial Ace!" The dragon bird quickly took to the sky and hit Wigglytuff in the chest with its beak before she had time to react. The moon rabbit Pokemon fell to the ground in defeat.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle, the winner is Altaria!" proclaimed the referee.

"You did great Wigglytuff," said Neesha as she returned Wigglytuff to her Pokeball.

"You don't have to be sad lass. This is the first time in months anyone has hit Altaria with such a powerful move. He's truly winded," said Drake. Of course, that Altaria was actually the offspring of the one he caught before joining the navy, and it wasn't as powerful as its father. Altaria proceeded to land and nodded in acknowledgement as its trainer returned it to its Pokéball.

"Thanks, but I won't surrender just yet, go Dewgong!" declared Neesha as a Great Ball released the white sea lion on a platform.

"Gong!" called the white seal Pokemon as it pointed its horn towards Drake.

' _A Water/Ice Type, huh,_ ' thought Drake. _'Interesting.'_

"If you want a sea battle, I'll be happy to oblige. Go Dragalge!" declared the Elite Four member as the Poison/Dragon type appeared, who said nothing and quickly submerged itself in the canal. Dewgong soon followed.

"Use Ice-Beam Dewgong!" ordered the girl as the ice attack went straight towards the sea dragon.

"Counter with Sludge Wave," ordered Drake calmly once again, and the sea dragon obeyed, with the purple Sludge Wave countering and melting the ice attack before it even hit.

"Now, use Dragon Pulse." The dragon obeyed the command and unleashed the powerful purple-colored pulse, and unlike Wigglytuff, Dewgong had no immunity to the damage.

"Use Aqua Jet!" ordered the young woman as the sea lion used the move to avoid the attack, hitting the dragon first. Unfortunately, being resistant to Water-type attacks meant Dragalge was barely inconvenienced.

"Finish this with Thunderbolt," declared Drake with total seriousness. Neesha tried to react and direct Dewgong to do something, but it was too late. Dragalge unleashed the devastating electric attack on her Pokemon before it could react. Dewgong floated back to the surface unconscious.

"Dewgong is unable to battle. Dragalge is the winner!" declared the referee.

"You were great Dewgong," said the woman with some sadness. "I didn't know you had that kind of Pokemon sir."

"He was given to me when he was only a Skrelp by my fellow dragon lover Drasna during a visit to the Kalos region," said the Elite Four member as Dragalge returned to its Pokéball. "During my travels, I've come across many dragons and Dragon lovers, like the Haxorus I caught with Drayden's help, or the Seadra with a Dragon Scale Javelin gave me after he retired. They help throw off people who are expecting only the Flygon, Altaria, and Salamence lines." Drake then realized he had gotten off track. "I apologize for this old man's ramblings lass. Do you want to continue, or is this too much?"

"Not at all. Now, you're my last chance, Shellshocker!" yelled the girl as the Pokeball released her last Pokemon.

"Blastoise!" declared the Blastoise nicknamed Shellshocker as he readied his shoulder cannons.

"Your starter and ace, I presume? Well, I should answer with an equal force then," said Drake as he pulled from his coat an older looking Pokeball. "Go Salamence!" declared the member of the Elite Four as white light revealed the Dragon Pokemon as it descended on the field.

Drake's Salamence stood out from the rest for one thing: it was big. Far larger than the average, he was certainly much older and experienced than other Salamence. Its neck and body were covered in small scars, demonstrating a life of fighting, and winning. It also had a bracelet on one of its forelimbs and Neesha could guess what it was. The dragon then unleashed a roar that would make Rayquaza proud, and its Intimidate ability clearly affected Blastoise.

Neesha gulped in nervousness, but decided to not back down. She also noticed Drake haven't made a move, so she decided to start. "Shellshocker use Ice Beam!" the trainer called as her Blastoise unleashed the ice attack from his cannons. Drake remained unfazed.

"Break through with Iron Head," ordered Drake as Salamence's head got enveloped in metallic energy, taking the Ice Beam directly and breaking through it like it was cardboard, hitting the Blastoise in the chest. Shellshocker was pushed to the edge of the platform, while Salamence flew above to taunt him.

"Get in the water, now!" yelled the trainer. The Shellfish Pokemon obeyed and jumped into the water, disappearing from sight. Salamence actually descended to look closer, without any order from Drake.

"Blastoise!" yelled Shellshocker as he emerged from the water and jumped to Salamence's height, surprising the Dragon.

"Use Skull Bash!" declared Neesha with a large grin. The turtle immediately withdrew its head and head-butted Salamence in the face, sending it falling to the platform. The dragon quickly recovered, and looked very angry at Shellshocker, who had landed as well.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" called the old man as blue psychic energy accumulated on Salamence's head, who flew straight towards Shellshocker.

"Hydro Pump, quick!" declared Neesha hoping to stop that fighting monster. The starter obeyed and his cannons unleashed a torrent of water. The Hydro Pump hit Salamence head on and surprisingly it allowed the Blastoise to get out of the way, avoiding its upcoming foe.

"Thunder Fang," ordered Drake as sparks emerged from the jaws of the Dragon Pokemon, who quickly turned around and flew straight for its unprepared target, biting him in the arm. Despite the super effective attack, Shellshocker managed to get Salamence off him. The Dragon-type then stood in front of the Water Pokemon, clearly inviting him to attack.

"Ice Beam again!" called Neesha as her Pokemon shot its foe in the head. The close range meant Salamence wasn't able to dodge, but despite getting hit with a massive weakness, Salamence remained defiant.

"Use Iron Head once more!" ordered Drake with enthusiasm as his Pokemon's head glowed with metallic energy, smacking Shellshocker in the face. With the enemy Blastoise flinching, Drake decided it was time to finish the battle.

"Finish this with Thunder Fang," called the Elite Four member as electricity appeared again on Salamence's jaw, striking the Blastoise once more, this time biting him on the shoulder next to his cannon. The super effective and critical hit made the Water-Type collapse in defeat.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Salamence is the winner. Victory goes to Drake!" proclaimed the judge. The crowd yelled in excitement, while Salamence roared in triumph.

"It was a great battle, buddy," said Neesha as she returned her friend to its Pokeball. Drake did the same with Salamence, got down from his platform and walked towards her. They met in the center of the arena and he offered his hand.

"You did well lass. Not many have made Salamence fight seriously in a while. Keep up the good work," said the old man with a smile, and the young trainer shook it. The crowd applauded and the MC then announced the race would begin in the next half hour.

Unnoticed in the middle of the celebrating crowd, Michelle had a frown on her face.

* * *

Night fell upon the beautiful city, and J rode her Salamence through the city unopposed, one of the advantages of Alto Mare having a low crime rate. As they descended towards the museum, she could see her henchmen as they subdued the unprepared night guard.

"Ma'am, we have secured the area," said one of the operatives as he saluted.

"Good, then begin searching for information to unlock this mechanism," proclaimed J with a cold and professional tone.

But unknown to her, two invisible silhouettes noticed the invaders, and they flew away before J could notice someone was even there.

* * *

The dinner at the pizza restaurant had become lively thanks to the jovial talk between Drake and Lorenzo, who were exchanging anecdotes and catching up. But on another table three young women were having a much less loud conversation; Michelle, Bianca, and Neesha. Michelle had actually invited the trainer to congratulate her for lasting that long against her uncle, and to get to know her. So here they were, three young women who had never met each other prior that day getting along like best friends, and while they had very different interests in Pokemon, they had similar ones in music, movies and even food preferences.

"You're quite experienced despite only being a year older than me Neesha. Why's that?" asked Michelle as she drank some juice and gave Bagon a piece of bread. Besides the small dragon, she hadn't brought any other Pokemon to the trip.

"The Indigo League hardens you. Either you gain the skill and experience to challenge it, or you lose. Simple as that." said Neesha as she cut another slice of pizza.

"By the way, how far did you get?" asked Michelle with sincerity. Neesha finished swallowing her food, and spoke.

"The semi-finals actually. My opponent Corey had a very balanced team, and his Venusaur defeated Shellshocker on the final round with a surprise move at the last moment. He finished as runner-up but he didn't let that affect him," answered the older trainer with a grin at the memory of her formidable opponent.

"So, what do you think of Ross' victory at the race?" asked Michelle changing the subject. The young tour guide had won with surprising ease, with the closest one being a trainer with a Seadra, who finished only two seconds later.

"It was actually pretty surprising. Didn't think a Wailmer could swim so fast," responded Neesha impressed at the performance.

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to my uncle's Pokemon, I'm sure his Kingdra would have easily won," said the purplette with pride in her voice. Neesha and Bianca giggled while Bagon appeared from beneath the table and asked for more food.

"This little guy was actually pretty strong. I didn't think my Rapidash would have to use Flare Blitz to win," mentioned Neesha as the small dragon looked proud of himself.

"He wants to fly one day, so I'll help him become as strong as my uncle's. I'm sure he'll evolve into a Shelgon and then a Salamence in no time," answered Michelle with a smile as she patted her Pokemon in the head.

They talked about other subjects for several minutes and then Michelle decided to include Bianca, who had remained quiet for some time.

"So Bianca, ever thought of becoming a trainer and leave this city?" asked Michelle with genuine curiosity. Bianca thought for a moment and responded.

"Being an artist is my dream, and while I would love to see the world and paint it, there are... reasons, for my family to stay here," she said as she munched on a bread stick.

"Is it a boy?" asked Neesha with a teasing look. Bianca blushed and nearly choked on her bread, drinking water in panic.

"N-not at all," said Bianca as she regained composure. "It's a duty my family has to the city, and it can't be abandoned just yet. And no, I can't tell you what it is." The other two women only stared for a moment before they returned to their dinner. They were actually the last customers at the restaurant, and the kitchen was about to close, but the owners didn't mind. After all, it wasn't everyday that they could serve a member of the Elite Four, region of origin be damned.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed," said Neesha as she got up from the table. "I left my Pokemon at the center and I have to catch a ship early in the morning." Michelle and Bianca looked saddened at her departure but decided to say their goodbyes.

"I can ask my uncle if you can come with us, we're stopping in Kanto so I doubt there's a problem," mentioned Michelle with a smile.

"I will think about it," was Neesha's answer as she left the restaurant, waving goodbye to Drake and Lorenzo.

...

Meanwhile, the chat between Drake and Lorenzo continued, although it had become more subdued.

"So, Captain, ever thought of retiring and dedicating yourself to making boats?" asked Lorenzo. Drake simply pondered for a moment and then sighed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I still have what it takes to face upstart youngsters, even now," asnwered Drake as he took off his cap and placed it on the table.

"You don't miss the navy either, friend?" asked the older man as he drank some coffee. Drake remained quiet for a few seconds, but spoke.

"Considering I joined during the war, not at all," answered Drake with a neutral expression. Lorenzo looked a bit ashamed at his question, but decided to continue talking.

"I guess I was too old to join the war effort. And the city remained untouched during the entire conflict, so there was no need for me to enter the army, for which we can thank the Guardians." Drake seemed uninterested in his answer, but spoke regardless.

"Aye, and did you know I was actually offered the position of Admiral at Hoenn's navy. But I rejected it because of all the dead I left behind during the conflict," Drake's eyes had narrowed, and his tone became upset. Lorenzo realized what was happening so he tried to interrupt.

"It was war, you were following orders and..." before Lorenzo could continue, Drake was already talking.

"Yes, and now hundreds of men and Pokemon lay beneath the waves because of me. Dear Arceus, I sank a destroyer during the battle of route 127 in a single strike," said Drake almost ranting, but his companion remained sitted and listened. Luckily the girls didn't appear to have heard the conversation. "I would have perished at the Battle of Dolce Island had my first mate not pushed me out of the way during an aerial bombardment. Darn it, he died saving me and I don't even remember his name or his face!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way friend. Your choice was truly valid, and accepting a position at the Elite Four seemed to be the right thing to do," said Lorenzo with a concerned voice. Drake calmed down and decided to respond.

"It was. I accepted the position almost as soon as they offered it, and I do not regret my choice, even thirty-five years later," answered Drake with a more subdued voice. "I wanted to be a great trainer, not a killer, or should I say a soldier. And I didn't want my nephew to grow up admiring a killer. But I wonder if there's something else I can do before leaving this world," continued the Elite Four as he looked down.

"I'm sure there is, and you will realize it sooner than you think," said the older man with a friendly grin. Drake grinned back as he drank some coffee as well, remembering that crucial day that changed his life.

...

 _"I'm not sure about this Francis," said the young Drake as he sat on the couch of their living room. After the war, he had been staying with his brother and his wife, but eventually he would move out, especially now that Francis' son had been born only a few weeks prior._ _The man who had come with the offer of becoming a member of Hoenn's Elite Four had been there only yesterday._

 _"You are perfect for the job big brother," answered Francis with a smile. He looked very similar to him, except he had a beard instead of a mustache. "Unlike me, your skills in Pokemon battles are something else."_

 _"Even after everything I've done?" asked Drake while still looking insecure._

 _"Yes," answered Francis bluntly. "You're not the only trainer who returned from the war feeling this way, Drake," said his brother with narrowed eyes._ _"The war is over and peace continues, but you need to move forward, we all do. My son would love to know his uncle is part of the Elite Four. And I'm sure mother would have agreed," finished the younger man with a slight smirk._

 _Drake pondered. Becoming a member of the Elite Four was a tempting offer, and despite everything that had occurred during the war, his skills remained as sharp as ever. Perhaps Pokemon battles that didn't involve life and death were what he needed. He then thought of Francis' newborn son and what he had said, and made his choice._

 _"I'll do it," said Drake with a grin as he got up and went to get the phone._ _This will be the legacy he leaves behind. Not as a soldier who killed, but as a great Pokemon Master who worked towards peace. This will be what he does for the future generations to come._

...

And then it happened, Bianca, who was sitting in front of the window, noticed a girl identical to her waving and smiling at her. If Bianca had been drinking, she would have spit it in shock. ' _What is she doing here!?_ ' thought Bianca as she quickly stood up and exited the restaurant, leaving her remaining companion wondering why.

Bianca dragged her double to an alley and immediately asked, "What are you doing here, Latias!? People aren't supposed to see us together when we're in public!" Latias immediately changed to her true form, looking saddened at Bianca's response. Then a new creature became visible; Latios, who seemed just as worried as his sister.

"What's wrong guys?" questioned the girl. "You never show yourselves in the open like this." The Eon siblings only glanced at each other and pointed in the direction of the museum.

"Hey Bianca, did you eat something bad or...?" and then Michelle appeared on the alley, seeing both Pokemon in full.

"KUU!" yelled Latios, who proceeded to charge a Dragon Claw. Bianca quickly placed herself between the woman and the legendary.

"Latios! Wait! She's not an enemy!" responded Bianca with authority. Latios at least stopped charging his attack and lowered its arm.

"Wait, Latios and Latias, the guardians of Alto Mare?" asked Michelle out loud. "Is this the reason you were talking about Bianca?" questioned the older trainer. Bianca sighed and talked.

"Yes. It's been my family's duty to watch the guardians of Alto Mare for generations, but these two have never come to me in this way," answered Bianca with an embarrassed tone. Latias then started to push Bianca in the direction of the museum.

"Something must be wrong. If there's trouble, I'll help!" said Michelle with determination. Bianca sighed and let the Eon duo lead them were they wanted.

As they left, they didn't realize someone had overheard them.

* * *

When the two girls, plus the dragons, arrived at the museum, they noticed several people in military uniforms were guarding the premises. The dragon duo had turned invisible at Bianca's suggestion.

"These people don't seem to belong to any criminal group I've heard of," muttered Michelle as she looked to the sides.

"Then we should let the police handle this," said Bianca as she overlooked the plaza.

"Don't worry, we can take them on. After all, I have him," said Michelle with a grin as she let her Bagon out.

"Bagon," growled the Rock Head Pokémon with enthusiasm. Bianca could only stare in disbelief. While the dragon was apparently quite strong, they were still outnumbered.

"I guess three dragons are better than two," sighed Bianca as she overlooked the plaza, glad the guards hadn't noticed them.

"Hey you!" She realized she spoke too soon when one of the guards approached them with a flashlight and a Golbat at his side.

"Bagon use Dragonbreath!" called Michelle quickly as her dragon blew its attack on the guard's face, who promptly fell to the floor, paralyzed. The Golbat tried to avenge its trainer, but before it had a chance to do it, a glowing claw smacked it aside like a bug.

Then it happened, the guards who tried to call for back up were being smacked by an unseen force, most of them getting knocked out in a single blow. Although a few sent out their Pokemon to fight back, besides a Golbat that got lucky with a Supersonic, they all failed to truly harm the invisible dragons, while Bagon defended the two girls from any upcoming threat that Latias and Latios missed.

"Bagon use Dragon Claw," called Michelle as her Bagon slashed a Mightyena that tried to attack him. The canine Pokemon simply collapsed in defeat. Any other guard or hostile Pokemon that wasn't out of commission thanks to the dragons quickly lost consciousness thanks to a kick to the face or the groin.

"We better hurry before they call for more reinforcements," answered Michelle as she started approaching the building.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna wait for the police?" asked Bianca in alarm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever's behind this, we can take it!" responded Michelle with enthusiasm. Bagon, who had just finished head-butting a Zubat, growled in agreement.

Before Bianca could argue that was a bad idea, Latias became visible and rubbed her head on her chest affectionately.

"You two stay out here, we'll be fine," said Bianca in the most reassuring tone she could muster. "You just keep an eye for reinforcements." Latios reappeared and showed he understood.

' _I have a bad feeling about this,_ ' thought Bianca as she and Michelle walked towards the museum. Bianca looked at Michelle. The other girl wore a confident grin, but her eyes looked uneasy. It was clear to Bianca that Michelle was nervous, but if so, why do something that reckless? Did it have something to do with her loss earlier?

* * *

Inside Alto Mare's museum, Hunter J and her agents were examining every artifact and object in search for information that could be of use to activate its fabled mechanism. One of her agents said they were almost finished in collecting all the available lore and data, so she studied the skeletons of two fossil Pokemon that once terrorized the city under orders from their trainer, an Aerodactyl and a Kabutops.

"Ow! My leg!" screamed one of the agents as a Bagon head-butted him and sent him flying. Then she saw a young woman with a green blouse and a white mini skirt take the electric baton of one of her defeated henchmen and zapped a Golbat that was coming at her. J only sighed in annoyance.

"Why must children always try to play hero?" said J with an icy tone as she readied her Pokéball and released her Drapion, which seemed eager to harm its prey. Michelle and Bianca then appeared behind Bagon, while J narrowed her eyes with murderous intent. "You two have made a grave mistake."

"Whatever you're looking for in this place, we won't let you take it!" declared Michelle as Bagon stood in front of her proudly.

"Drapion, Poison Sting!" the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon obeyed its owner and unleashed a barrage of poisonous needles, and both Bagon and the girls quickly dodged and ran to the sides.

"Bagon, use Dragonbreath!" ordered Michelle as the small dragon ran and blasted the Poison/Dark Pokemon in the face. The scorpion was unamused, and rather unharmed.

"Drapion, use X-Scissor," ordered J with a stoic tone as the pincers of Drapion glowed, but despite being hit, Bagon quickly got up and proved he wasn't even tired by roaring at its foe.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" called Michelle as her small Pokemon's arm glowed, scratching Drapion in the face. J's Pokemon merely shrugged it off and swatted Bagon with one of its pincers like a fly. But the small dragon simply got up and glared at its enemy.

"Venoshock, this time against her," said J without missing a beat. The Poison/Dark Pokemon unleashed a toxic barrage towards Michelle, who didn't have time to react. But Bagon was faster and intercepted the poison at the right moment. Despite the searing pain, the Rock Head Pokemon was back on its feet within seconds. Michelle quickly shook off her surprise and ordered a counterattack.

"Crunch, now!" called the purplette. Bagon quickly jumped and bit Drapion in one of its shoulders. Despite the surprise pain, the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon quickly shook off the attack, and this time it looked angry. Bagon meanwhile regained its footing and growled in defiance.

"Hone Claws," was J's only order and the Poison/Dark Pokemon obeyed. As Drapion's claws began to glow and sharpen, Michelle tried to use the brief pause to attack the static foe.

"Use Dragonbreath!" yelled Michelle with an excited tone. Bagon obeyed its trainer and blasted the enemy Pokemon in the head. While Drapion was genuinely surprised at the power of its foe, it quickly righted itself and answered the assault by smacking Bagon with its tail. With its opponent temporarily weakened, J ordered her Pokemon to go for the finishing blow.

"Cross Poison," declared J with a nonchalant voice. Drapion's claws now glowed purple, and the poisonous attack hit the unprepared dragon, sending it flying.

"No Bagon!" screamed Michelle.

"Get rid of her. Venoshock," ordered J without emotion as the poisonous wave targeted the trainer once more. Michelle could only stare in shock at the attempt of murder, but Bagon once more shielded his trainer and fell to the ground, unmoving. Michelle looked horrified and unable to say anything. But before any of the trainers could react, the dragon opened its eyes. Bagon bravely stood up, despite being exhausted and injured it remained defiant and started glowing, becoming bigger and rounder. Its helmet soon enveloped its entire body and...

"Shelgon!" growled the newly evolved Pokemon.

"You did it Shelgon, you're closer to achieving your dream of flying!" said Michelle with enthusiasm. The Endurance Pokemon growled in agreement.

"Looks like we'll need to do this the hard way," said J as she took off her special shades, her eyes narrowed but without changing tone. "Ariados, use Spider Web." Suddenly, the spider Pokemon descended from the roof and trapped Bianca in its web.

"Shelgon, use Dragon Claw against Ariados, quick!" yelled Michelle in response. But before Shelgon could attack, an even larger figure emerged and used its body weight to stop Shelgon in its tracks, J's Salamence. The fully grown dragon didn't seem impressed with its pre-evolved form, and growled in disdain.

"Shelgon!" yelled Michelle, but as she tried to run and help him, Drapion swiftly caught her with its pincers.

"You and your friend had potential, but you're no heroes. Now, Salamence blow them up," said the silver haired woman without remorse as her dragon's jaw began glowing. Michelle felt despair and regret at those words, remorse at having dragged Bianca into this, all while fighting the urge to cry. She then closed her eyes and prepared for the end. Why did she do that? Why did she thought that was going to be easy? Tears started dripping down her face. "Mom, dad, uncle..."

"Impressive. And every word in that sentence was wrong," was heard from the hallway. Michelle opened her eyes and turned to see. An old man with a white mustache, a navy coat and a captain's hat entered the hall. The calmness of his pace confused J's Pokemon, who could only stare on.

"Uncle!" yelled Michelle with renewed hope.

"Sorry if I took so long dear, I was busy rounding up all those thugs outside. I must say, you did a surprisingly good work," said the man as he pulled out his pipe. He then narrowed his eyes, "Pokémon Hunter J, I presume?" said the man with a calm tone, that hid the fury within.

"Indeed, and you must be Elite Four member Drake," answered J while remaining calm, although she knew he wasn't an enemy she could easily get rid off.

"Then I should let my Pokemon do the talking for me," said the captain as a Flygon flew into the room, unleashing a Flamethrower on Drapion's back. The Ogre Scorpion, surprised and burned, let go of Michelle, who ran to her uncle's side.

"Flygon, save Bianca! Haxorus, deal with that Drapion!" ordered the old man with a deep voice. Flygon obeyed and flew straight for Ariados. The spider tried to fight back unleashing a barrage of Night Shade, which were all swiftly dodged by Flygon. Ariados then surprised its foe with a well aimed Spider Web, succeeding in trapping the Mystic Pokemon. But before it had a chance to strike its downed foe, the Desert Spirit blasted the spider with a Boomburst that sent it flying. Flygon then freed himself and Bianca by quickly snapping the web.

When one of J's henchmen tried to sneak upon them with an electric baton, Flygon noticed and quickly left him out of commission with a powerful Screech. Suddenly the Ariados returned to the fight, and began launching several Night Shades at the two. Flygon immediately shielded Bianca with its body, but despite being injured, it proved that it could still fight by unleashing a new Flamethrower.

Ariados swiftly dodged the Fire attack and this time it unleashed a very impressive Toxic Thread, that ensnared the surprised Ground/Dragon type. When Bianca tried to run and help the dragon, Flygon showed it was fine by burning the thread using Flamethrower on itself. Flygon then unleashed a new Screech, stunning the Bug/Poison type and leaving it unable to react for several seconds, giving Flygon the perfect opportunity to blast it with a Dragon Pulse. As Ariados collapsed in defeat, its trainer nonchalantly returned it to its Pokéball.

Meanwhile, before the burned Drapion had time to aid its teammate, a very angry Haxorus charged from the entrance and hit the scorpion with a Dragon Claw. Both Pokemon then tried to hold each other off with their upper extremities. After a few seconds of struggling they separated and Drapion managed to hit the Dragon-type with a Cross Poison, but Haxorus remained strong and answered with a powerful X-Scissor. The Ogre Scorpion barely managed to block the attack with its own X-Scissor.

Drapion then used Venoshock, hitting the pure Dragon-type head on and leaving it unable to move. When Drapion approached its foe to finish it off, Haxorus quickly slashed its enemy with a glowing purple claw: a Shadow Claw. Haxorus roared in anger and tackled the scorpion like a raging Bouffalant, pushing it back and leaving it temporarily stunned. Even Drapion's eyes had widened in surprise.

The poisonous Pokemon tried to recover by launching a new barrage of Poison Stings, but Haxorus swatted them with a Shadow Claw. The Axe Jaw Pokemon then charged a new Dragon Claw, much bigger than the previous one, and slashed its foe vertically. The Ogre Scorpion growled in pain, but before it could fight back, Haxorus was already charging a Dragon Tail and with a brutal tail swing, it sent Drapion crashing against the machine.

J's eyes had only slightly widened at the turn of events, while her Salamence let go of Shelgon and readied itself to protect its master. She also saw that girl Bianca kicking one of her henchmen in the head to prevent him from regaining consciousness.

"I see your reputation precedes you," said J with a tone that only carried mild surprise. She knew her Salamence was strong enough to take on any Pokemon owned by an Elite Four, but two at the same time were odds she would rather not test right now.

"Of course, and those who harm my family won't have any mercy from me!" declared Drake with a determined voice. Flygon and Haxorus then readied themselves to face J's Salamence, while the female trainer returned her defeated Drapion.

"I don't need your mercy," said J coldly as she aimed her arm cannon and shot. Drake and Michelle quickly dodged the attack while J pulled a smoke grenade, confusing everyone but herself and Salamence. The brief stun allowed the Hunter to fly on Salamence's back, but as soon as she was out of the museum, a shadow descended upon them, smashing the dragon into the plaza. As J and her Salamence recovered, they realized Drake had already caught up to them, and his own Salamence had descended in front of them.

"I can tell you have trained that Salamence well, and how loyal it is to you. Yet I don't feel much affection from you towards it," said Drake as he smoked from his pipe.

"I fulfill its needs, it helps me fulfill mine. It's a partnership, nothing more," said J with spite. Drake looked more amused than angry.

"Then it will never reach its full potential. How about we show them, old friend?" called Drake while his Salamence growled in agreement.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" ordered J without flinching. Her dragon obeyed and unleashed the powerful beam, that went straight for Drake. Drake remained unfazed.

"Counter with Dragon Rush," called the captain. Salamence immediately took flight and became encased in dragon-shaped teal energy, flying like a rocket towards the attack, avoiding it and smashing against J's Pokemon. The enemy dragon was pushed back, while the Hyper Beam deviated and hit the floor. The younger Salamence regained its footing and immediately took flight. Both dragons ascended as they began clashing in the sky, trying to scratch, bite or push each other, even when their trainers didn't give an order.

"Flamethrower," ordered J as she regained her calm, cold tone. Her Salamence immediately unleashed a massive torrent of flames.

"Dodge and counter with Zen Headbutt!" called Drake as his dragon avoided its enemy's attack by doing a barrel roll. The older Salamence charged against its younger foe with the psychic attack, but surprisingly it dodged as well by quickly ascending.

"Dragon Pulse," called J with complete confidence. Purple energy formed on her Salamence's jaw and shot Drake's Salamence on the back. The super effective move took the old Pokemon by surprise, but despite being injured, it continued to fight.

"Use Dragon Tail," ordered the hunter with an ice cold voice. Her Salamence's tail glowed blue, and smashed its older foe in the neck. Drake's Salamence had trouble recovering from the impact and was flying dangerously low.

"Get rid of it with Hyper Beam," ordered J with the full intent of killing the old dragon, but as the beam went against the injured Pokemon, something countered it. Two attacks that looked like Dragon Pulses collided with the attack and cancelled it, but they had apparently come from thin air.

 _'What the...?'_ Before she had time to ponder, something was smacking her Salamence from all sides. Even when her dragon tried to fight back, it couldn't see anything, although it could hear something was there. J pulled out her special shades and saw two Pokemon were hitting her Salamence with Quick Attacks before it could react. _'So they're here too, eh? I guess this won't be a total waste of time,'_ thought J as she readied her petrifying arm cannon, but properly aiming at fast moving creatures wasn't easy. Sure, she could reverse the effect in case she hit Salamence, but in the meantime her Pokemon would fall from the sky.

And before she could take a shot, one of the dragons noticed her and used a Psychic attack to remove her glasses, sending them falling to the water, and immediately afterwards, used a Dragon Claw to slash her arm cannon, leaving it unusable. ' _You have got to be kidding me!_ ' thought the hunter with some serious annoyance.

Meanwhile Drake was wondering what was hitting that Salamence, but preferred to wait until after it was defeated. "Use Iron Head!" called the old trainer as his dragon charged its foe with tremendous force to the neck. J's Salamence staggered, but quickly regained its composure, and bit Drake's Salamence on the neck with a vicious Crunch, forcing him to fly down.

' _Seems like I'll have to use it,_ ' thought the Elite Four with concern for his old friend as he saw blood on his injuries. Memories of the first time he used it came to mind and how both were almost killed that day, but he knew it was the only way to defeat that woman's creature, regardless of whatever had been helping him.

J then noticed the old Salamence had a bracelet with a stone on one of its forelimbs, while Drake pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bracelet with a different one. She recognized the symbol: a Keystone.

Drake's Salamence became enveloped with blue energy, becoming even bigger, its wings took the shape of a crescent moon, and Mega Salamence roared in fury.

"How about you show them what a true Hyper Beam is Salamence!" said Drake with a grin. The Dragon Pokemon withdrew its forelimbs and regained altitude, taking aim and unleashing the Normal-turned Flying-type beam directly against J's Salamence, who barely regained its footing in the air.

"Flamethrower!" declared J, losing her patience as her dragon unleashed another torrent of fire. The attack struck Mega Salamence, but even with noticeable burns, the Mega Pokemon clearly had no intentions of surrendering.

"Thunder Fang, now," ordered Drake as sparks emerged from his Pokemon's jaw. Mega Salamence quickly charged against J's, biting the younger dragon on the neck. J's Salamence roared in pain, barely managing to shake off its attacker. J remained unfazed at the assault.

"Dragon Pulse," called the silver-haired woman as her dragon released a new pulse. Without the need to be told, Mega Salamence spun in mid-air, avoiding the onslaught and roaring as a taunt. Before J could order her Pokemon to attack again, a new force assaulted the Dragon/Flying type; two Dragon Pulses blasted Salamence from both sides, without a chance to dodge. Smoke rose from Salemence's injuries, and it looked exhausted, but remained airborne. Drake was going to fix that.

"Finish this with Dragon Rush!" called Drake with conviction. The Dragon shaped energy enveloped his Pokemon once more, and this time J's Salamence wasn't able to stop him. The super effective strike hit it in the stomach, making the younger dragon fall to the plaza, defeated and unconscious.

A rather enraged J returned her dragon to its Pokeball, and pulled out from her coat a flash grenade, blinding Drake and Salamence for several seconds. The two glowing silhouettes howled in bemusement at the cheap shot, but quickly recovered. By the time Drake regained his sight, J was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess this is a tie, old friend," muttered Drake in disappointment as Salamence returned to normal.

The two silhouettes then became visible in front of Drake, and his eyes widened in surprise. Latios and Latias had shown themselves. While Salamence growled in unease, Drake placed a hand on his head to calm him.

"So you two helped me defeat that intruder eh," muttered Drake. While he had longed to face them for years, facing J and her cronies had left him unenthusiastic about challenging them right now, especially with Salamence's injuries. Immediately afterwards Bianca and Michelle, alongside Flygon and Haxorus appeared behind them. Bianca seemed uneasy at the turn of events and stepped forward.

"Are you planning to fight or capture them, sir?" asked Bianca with concern. While his Pokemon looked expectant, Drake simply shook his head.

"Seeing them with my own eyes and knowing I helped them is good enough, even if I never have the chance to face them in battle again," replied the old man with a smile. The girls also smiled at his answer. Then something Drake wasn't expecting occurred, Latias began using Healing Pulse to cure most of Salamence's wounds. The kind legendary simply gave a soft grunt when Salamence growled as a sign of thanks.

"Thank you both," answered Drake with a smile, while Salamence also seemed to be grinning.

"Kuu!" screamed both dragons in happiness and flew away, leaving the trainers and their Pokemon staring into the night sky.

* * *

Back on Hunter J's ship, the defeated and angry woman was at the bridge of her airship. None of the operators dared to ask her if she was fine, which of course she wasn't. She had been forced to walk to a location where the airship could pick her up, since her flying method was incapacitated. That had been her worst defeat in years in terms of resources and Pokemon, but it wasn't a complete loss; she had succeeded in keeping a USB with all the collected data on the mechanism and its guardians.

"Lets get out of here." she ordered with an ice cold tone. The operators obeyed without even replying, or telling her she had a job offer in Kanto.

 _'Next time anyone gets in my way, I'll be ready to get rid of them,'_ J thought as she observed the USB drive. Certainly, that would have been worth all the hassle she had gone through.

* * *

The next morning, Drake was preparing to board his ship. Michelle and Neesha were saying their goodbyes to Bianca, who was grateful for their company.

"I'm glad you helped, I don't know what would have happened if they had been captured by that woman," said Bianca.

"No problem, and you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone about them," said Michelle while Shelgon looked from below. Neesha was confused at their secret, but chose not to ask.

"If you ever decide to travel, I'll be happy to show you the reins," said Neesha with a smile, while Bianca happily nodded.

"Farewell, then," said Bianca with sadness. Meanwhile Drake was shaking hands with Lorenzo. The old gondola maker had actually called the police while Drake went after the girls. All the grunts working for J were arrested, but none knew of J's future location.

"I'm sorry I couldn't arrest her, friend," said Drake with an apologetic look. Lorenzo simply shook his head.

"You saved the girls' lives, and stopped them from getting whatever they were after, that's good enough," said Lorenzo with a smile. "Come back whenever you like, even if I'm no longer here." Drake grinned at that one.

"I will," said the old captain as he turned and boarded his ship.

"We are ready to sail Captain, and we'll have good weather for the journey home," said Fitzwilliam as he saluted the captain. Drake calmly saluted back and began looking at the harbor, were Bianca and Lorenzo were waving.

"Thanks for the lift sir," said Neesha as she got on board. Since they were briefly stopping in Kanto for supplies, he saw no problem when Michelle invited her.

"No problem at all, lass. Now, we better start sailing," said the old captain with a grin as the ship left port, towards its next destination.

...

That night at sea, Drake was on the deck of the ship, looking at starry ocean and sky. Michelle then approached the Elite Four with a low head.

"I'm sorry we took things in our own hands uncle. We should've asked your help, but I was disappointed about losing in front of you, and I wanted to prove that I was just like you," apologized Michelle. Drake continued looking at the sea for a few seconds and then spoke.

"Yes, you should have asked for help. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you," said the old man with a serious tone. "What you did was reckless and stupid, and risking your life just to prove your skill is something I can't agree on."

Drake then looked at Michelle's eyes with a softer look. "Life can end at any moment, and every action has a consequence. That's something I learned long ago and you should never forget that," Drake then sighed and smiled a bit. "And you don't have to prove me anything, I know you're strong, you only need more time, and practice." Michelle's mood lightened up a bit at those words.

"I guess you're right, and in retrospect, it was a pretty stupid idea. And I let one single defeat cloud my judgement," said the girl with an uneasy smile. She then sighed too and changed the subject a bit. "By the way, why didn't you use Mega Evolution in your match against Neesha? You could've easily won." Drake narrowed his eyes and responded calmly.

"The circumstances didn't require it. Besides, I don't like using Mega Evolution unless it's absolutely necessary," said Drake with a firm voice.

"Is there a reason uncle?" asked Michelle with curiosity. Drake simply pulled out the Keystone from his bracelet and gazed it a bit before sighing and talking.

"This Keystone used to belong to my old captain, and I received it after his untimely death," said Drake while reminiscing. "He and his Manetric never got the chance to use it and since I happened to be the next in command, and with Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution no less, the Keystone was given to me." Michelle was rather surprised at the revelation, since Drake didn't talked much of his time during the war.

"The Salamencite on the other hand, was a gift from my mother, your great-grandmother. She gave it to me on the day I joined the navy... that was also the last time we saw each other," said Drake solemnly.

"I had no idea. Grandpa Francis never mentioned that," said Michelle with a sad look.

"Because he was there when she passed. He stayed while I was too busy fighting a war to return home when she got ill. Despite regretting my choice ever since, your grandfather never held it against me, not even on his own deathbed," said the old man with sadness. When Drake turned Michelle was crying, and before he could console her she went ahead and hugged him.

"I'm sorry uncle, I didn't know," said the girl with teary eyes. Drake softly patted her on the back and then looked at her in the eyes.

"Don't worry dear, you don't have to cry for this old fool," said Drake with a soft voice. "I've made my decisions and I'll live with them."

"Even so, it's so sad," said Michelle while trying to recover her spirits. Then they noticed Shelgon had come out of his Pokeball and was rubbing its head on Michelle's leg. This act of affection lightened the mood of both humans, who separated with a smile.

"When he evolves into a Salamence, could you...?" asked Michelle with a smile.

"Help him master his Mega Evolution? Of course. I'll teach you everything I know," said Drake with renewed spirits. "And if I happen to retire or pass on as well, I want you to have both items."

"But I..." Michelle mumbled a bit.

"I'm sure your great-grandmother would've wanted you to have it," answered Drake with a kind smile. Michelle hugged her great-uncle once more.

 _'_ _I know I'm old, but I won't let all these youngsters have all the fun. A new age has begun, and I'll make sure its a peaceful one, no matter if it costs my life_ _. I have done many things I'm not proud off, but I'm certain, this isn't something I'll regret,'_ thought the captain as the ship sailed smoothly across the sea.

* * *

 **This is my very first contribution to the Resetverse, so I hope you enjoyed it. To be clear, the interlude is set before chapter 13 of the main story. Originally the battle between J and Drake was going to be shorter and much more in favor of Drake, but after some feedback I realized that wasn't in J's character, so the fight became more even. Michelle is a COTD and her relationship with Drake is original content.**

 **Neesha's opponent was originally going to be Ryuki from Sun and Moon, but since there was no real explanation for his presence at the Indigo League, I changed him with Corey, who has already appeared in Lorelei's Interlude. The reason why I used Drake's post-Delta Episode team was to give him more variety and an unexpected factor. I also didn't wanted to use a second Flygon during the confrontation at the museum and Kingdra would have been useless on land, so I went with Haxorus instead.**

 **Thanks to Crossoverpairinglover, partner555, Viroro-kun, Fox McCloude and Epicocity for their feedback. Hope I see your reviews very soon.**


End file.
